Two Newpsies Plus a Car Equals Disaster
by i-love-svu
Summary: Julie, Kirsten, and a broken down car. How will the girls get out of this one? Rated T for brief langauge.
1. Malfunction

**Disclaimer: You know that I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: It's JuKi (JulieKirsten friendship). Gotta love it, right?**

**Summary: On the way to an out-of-town event, Julie's car breaks down, leaving the girls stranded in the middle of no where. Their cell phones won't work, there are no passing cars to stop and help them. What will they do?

* * *

**

"I really hope we don't run into anyone we know," Julie commented quickly as she looked over her shoulder to check her blind spot. Driving wasn't her favorite thing to do, especially when she had to drive on the interstate. When driving in a pink silky dress that clung to her every curve, Julie wasn't exactly what you would call happy. As far as she was concerned, driving and dresses did not mix.

Kirsten made a weird noise, what Julie interpreted to be a mix between a laugh and a cough. "Why?" The blond inquired. She flipped the passenger sun visor down and checked her reflection in the mirror. The ever conscious one, Kirsten was convinced that her makeup looked awful, her hair didn't look right, and her dress was hideous. She was just an image-conscious person, and always had been.

The brunette gave her friend a brief disbelieving look. "Because I hate them all," Julie shrugged innocently.

Kirsten's jaw dropped as the statement filled her ears. "Julie! Those are our friends!"

Before the conversation could continue, the car veered to the right even though Julie was pulling the steering wheel to the left.

"What the hell?!" The brunette cried. Realizing that her hold on the wheel wasn't helping the problem, Julie relinquished her hold. Julie prayed that the car wouldn't spin off of a cliff, or into a guardrail. The last thing she wanted was for something to happen to her best friend.

The car came to a sudden halt that threw Julie into the dash just hard enough to knock the wind out of her. As she regained her ability to breathe, the first word out of Julie's mouth was, "Kirsten?"

A groan came from the passenger seat. The pained noise made Julie sick to her stomach, but she forced herself to sit upright to access the situation. Okay. The car had stopped along the right side of the interstate, and was facing on-coming traffic. There was not a single car on the highway, the brunette observed. Turning to her right, Julie faced Kirsten. The blond had her eyes closed and her left hand was clinging to her armrest as if it was the solution to all of her problems.

"Kirsten, are you okay?"

Her eyes stayed closed as she answered. "Julie, you suck at driving."

Despite their previous situation, the two laughed quietly for a moment. Julie was the first to recover, although her hands were still shaking as she opened her car door. "Let's figure out how to fix this."


	2. What's Going On?

Julie stared at the front of her silver Lexus with a grim expression. What had once been gleaming metal was now a giant mud clot with wheels. She couldn't believe that the car had spun around three times and it was completely covered in mud.

"Maybe we should call a tow truck," Kirsten suggested from the right side of the car. The blond had her sunglasses on to protect her eyes from the morning sun. She glanced over at Julie, hoping that the proposal would satisfy the brunette. Unfortunately, Kirsten's plan didn't work.

The brunette standing in front of the car scoffed. "A tow truck? Hey Kiks, try using your cell."

Kirsten was prepared to argue, but knew that Julie wasn't one to give up. With a sigh, Kirsten pulled her cell phone out of her bag and tried to dial her husband's phone number. An error message appeared on the screen of her tiny phone.

"No signal," Kirsten read aloud. Her mood fell. If they didn't have any signal, that meant they couldn't call for help. No signal meant that they were stuck there, wherever they were, until a car saw them and stopped to help. Kirsten did not like the odds of that happening.

Julie nodded. "Come on, Kiks. Maybe we can figure this out." Julie took a white hair tie out of her purse and pulled her brunette hair up into a pony tail. "It can't be that hard, right?"

Not surprisingly, Kirsten was not as optimistic as Julie. The blond didn't know the first thing about what made cars work. She knew that once the key was in the ignition and had been turned, the car started. But her knowledge on automobiles ended there. Julie knew a bit more about the subject, considering that her mother had once dated a mechanic and he had been nice enough to teach the brunette a few things.

"Kirsten." Julie tossed her friend the car keys, which the blond barely caught. "See if it will start." 

"Me?!" Kirsten shrieked. "Why me? _You _do it!"

The blond tossed the keys back to Julie, who in turn pitched them back. "No, I'm going to listen for any weird noises."

Both women sighed loudly. Tensions were high, and they both knew it. Kirsten was the first to speak. "Okay, I'll start it." She paused, hesitating slightly. "Are you sure it won't blow up?"

Julie nodded confidently. "We only spun around. It wasn't enough to make the car blow up when we start it. I promise."

Making her way to the driver's side door, Kirsten felt her worry dissolve. She knew that Julie wouldn't lie to her about something like that, and was glad that one of them knew what they were doing.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Kirsten slowly put the silver key into the ignition. She turned the key and closed her eyes, hoping nothing would happen. The car made a sputtering noise for a moment and then simply shut off, as if the engine had died. As Kirsten got out of the car, she spotted Julie standing exactly where she had been before. The brunette had her left hand placed on her cheek, and it was obvious that she was thinking.

"This isn't good, is it?" Kirsten inquired. The silence had finally gotten her and she couldn't take anymore. She knew that silence meant one of two things; either something good, or something bad. The blond had drawn her own conclusions.

Julie shook her head in dismay. "No, it's not."

A few more moments of quiet between the two caused Kirsten to throw her hands up. "Well, care to elaborate?"

The brunette tightened her pony tail. How could she tell her best friend that she had no idea how to solve their problem? The truth seemed like the best way to go. "I'm not sure what is wrong with the car. We have two choices. Sit here, or walk until we find a house."

Yet again, their conversation came crashing to a halt. The two women were stranded in the middle of no where. Could their day get any worse? Both wondered the same thing and all at once, it was answered. Sadly, the answer was not one they had been hoping for.


	3. We're saved?

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**

"Julie, no way in hell am I getting in that thing," Kirsten said under her breath as she stared at the vehicle before her. From a distance, the truck appeared normal. But up close, it was everything except that little six-letter word.

The truck was a dirty red, with the hub caps rusted and orange. The body of the vehicle was rusted in spots and completely missing in others. Kirsten was appalled that people actually drove cars that looked that way.

Julie wrapped her arm around the shoulders of her skeptical friend. "KiKi, I'm sorry, but it's our only choice." Seeing Kirsten sigh, the brunette teasingly added, "Come on, it won't be so bad. I'll be right there with you."

Kirsten, who was growing increasingly tired and annoyed, rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." She gestured for Julie to get in the truck first. As easily said that was, it was not so easy to do. Both women were wearing evening gowns, so trying to step up into the large vehicle wasn't exactly simple. Julie finally pulled the hem of her dress up to her thighs and slid onto the leather seat. Kirsten did the same, but it was much more lady-like when the blond climbed into the truck.

The driver was a greasy-haired man, with dirty looked skin and a trucker cap. Upon sitting next to him, Julie instantly wished that she had inhaled a lungful of fresh hair. The poor guy smelled as if he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Where you ladies headed?" The guy asked. He gave them both a semi-toothless grin and refocused his eyes on the road.

Kirsten decided to speak first. "Our car broke down and we need to call a tow truck. Can you take us to the nearest gas station?"

Once again, Mr. Nearly Toothless smiled. "Sure can." And with that, they took off. The truck rumbled along, making a terrifying noise as the man shifted gears. Julie saw the half-scared look on Kirsten's face and reassuringly squeezed her friend's hand.

"As soon as the tow truck gets here, we can go to the dance. It'll work out," Julie whispered. Kirsten nodded, slightly relaxed. The gas station came into view and the women grew even more relieved. Perhaps their day wasn't completely ruined.


	4. The Day Continues

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

**

Kirsten opened the rusted door of the truck as soon as they stopped in the parking lot of the gas station. She tried to gracefully slide down to the pavement, but ended up slipping on the hem of her dress and landing on her knees. There wasn't any pain in her limbs, but Kirsten knew that she had gotten her dress dirty.

"KiKi! OhmiGod, are you okay? Please, please tell me you're okay." Julie's sentence was a jumble but the blond was able to understand her friend's concern.

"Julie, I'm fine. Let's just go call a tow truck, okay?"

After thanking the kind truck driver, Julie and Kirsten strode into the gas station. While Julie asked to use the phone, Kirsten bought two bottles of water. They hadn't had anything to eat or drink since breakfast, and it was going on four o'clock. She would have purchased some sort of food to go along with the semi-cold water, but the gas station did not take credit cards and she only had three dollars in cash. The way Kirsten saw it, some water was better than nothing.

Julie was angrily hissing into the telephone, like a snake whose tail had been stepped on. "No, you're not listening," The brunette rolled her eyes. "I am not standing next to the car. My cell wouldn't work. I am in a gas station right now. If the tow truck can pick us up here, I can direct the driver to our car."

The brunette listened intently for a moment, then pressed her palm against her forehead. "Okay, thanks anyway."

Kirsten shoved her change from the water into her tiny clutch purse. "Why do I get the feeling that the tow truck isn't going to show up?"

"Maybe because you're right." Julie sighed. The two walked out of the gas station and sat on the red plastic bench just outside of the door. "They can't pick us up and drive us to the car."

"What?!" Kirsten bit her lip. What were they going to do now?

The brunette thought for a moment. "Can you call Sandy? Or one of the boys? Maybe they could come get us."

Kirsten handed Julie one of the water bottles. Standing up, all the blond wanted to do was go home and take a shower. "I got you a water. I'll go call the guys and be right back."

Julie gave her friend an apologetic grin as she opened the bottle of water. The liquid was warm, but she didn't care. It soothed her dry throat and that is what mattered. Julie felt extremely guilty as she waited for Kirsten to return. If it weren't for her bad driving, they wouldn't be in this situation. As she moved to lie down on the bench, Julie stared up at the cloudless sky and couldn't wait for the day to end.


	5. Plotting Revenge and The End

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really glad people liked this story. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. :)

* * *

**

"Your husband may think that he was being funny, but he wasn't," Julie complained to Kirsten.

The blond nodded in agreement. "He's just making fun of us. I'm sure he'll come back any second now." Kirsten mentally added, _he had better come back here soon._

After picking the exhausted women up from the gas station, Sandy told them to just relax and they would be home soon. Julie and Kirsten had experienced enough for one day and did as the man driving suggested. Both now realized that they shouldn't have trusted him so easily. The next thing they knew, Sandy had dropped them an hour away from where they had picked up and they were standing in front of a large building. Julie had recognized the building at once as the place where their dance for charity was being held. Sandy bid them farewell, told them to have fun, and drove off.

"I don't know why he did that," Kirsten confessed. "You know my husband isn't the kind of man to do such a thing."

Julie gave a harsh scoff. "KiKi, he dropped us off at this dance and didn't say when he would be back. Have you seen our outfits? We can't go in there like this!"

Kirsten's dress, which had started out a lovely cream color, was now stained with dirt. She glanced down at the once-lovely dress with a sigh and didn't know what to think. If this was Sandy's idea of a joke, he was really going to be in huge trouble when they got home. The blond was so infuriated that she had skipped right past making her husband sleep on the couch, and moved on to making him sleep on the porch.

The brunette Newpsie's attire was in the same condition as Kirsten's. Julie's dress had been a soft pink when she had purchased it. But now, standing in the bright lights of the foyer to the dance hall, the pink was splatter with dirt and even some oil.

"We cannot go in there like this," Kirsten said at once. "We look awful!"

Julie, however, had to protest. "Well, so do the homeless people that we're raising the money for. If we go in looking like this, we can explain that we wanted to see what's it's like to have to wear filthy clothes all of the time."

The blond considered Julie's reasoning, but was still skeptical. She didn't want to be seen in such a horrid state. But if going inside meant that they could maybe use the telephone and call Sandy, the plan wasn't completely bad.

"Fine, let's go."

Kirsten reached out to open the black metal door that led the way into the dance hall, when a car pulled up behind them.

"You ladies need a ride?" A voice called from the silver car that had pulled up behind them. Kirsten instantly recognized the voice as Sandy's, and fought to keep her anger and amusement under control.

"Come on, I bet you are hungry." Sandy took on a softer tone as he saw that both women were pissed off. "I'll buy us some dinner."

As the two got into the car, both Kirsten and Julie decided to sit in the back, they couldn't help but grin a little. They both knew that Sandy had just played a somewhat entertaining joke on them, but they didn't dare let him see their half-smiles. Pushing the grin and anger aside, Kirsten spoke first.

"Sandy, thank you for coming back." Her voice was as gentle as ever, which surprised Julie. The brunette knew that if her husband had done something like that to her, she would have made him walk home.

"Yes, Sanford, thank you." Julie knew just how much the black-haired man hated being called 'Sanford' but it was only fair.

Sandy laughed for a moment before responding. "You're welcome. Since Julie called me Sanford, are we even?"

It was Julie and Kirsten's turn to laugh. They didn't stop until tears had formed in their eyes and their cheeks were bright red.

"No, Sandy, we're not even," Kirsten gently touched her husband's arm.

"We're the farthest from even that people can be," Julie offered.

As the brunette exchanged glances with Kirsten, the two were gathering ideas of how to seek revenge. Silence fell in the car, and Julie rested back against the soft leather of the seat. She was exhausted and there was no use denying that. Her green eyes closed, but not before looking over at Kirsten once more. She smiled upon seeing that the blond had already fallen asleep. Following suit, Julie adjusted her seat belt and fell asleep.

Revenge could always come later.


End file.
